Laura
is an enemy in the Castlevania series. She is a servant of the vampire Carmilla. She poses as an inoffensive damsel in distress, but when attacked she will drop the facade and retaliate by employing martial arts. Origins Laura is a reference to the character of the same name, and one of the two main protagonists, of the novella Carmilla by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, of which she is the narrator. She is the vampire countess's latest target. Carmilla, obsessed with the young human, wishes to transform Laura into a vampire so they may be together eternally. Laura does not share Carmilla's feelings, and is somewhat embarrassed and intimidated by Carmilla's attentions. This is also where the cat-like appearance gets its inspiration from: in the novel, it is implied that Carmilla would transform into a giant cat when she fed on Laura. Appearances ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Laura's original appearance takes place during the Camilla boss fight in ''Rondo of Blood. When the player enters the vampiress' chamber, they initially encounter Laura wearing a long, red dress and posing as an innocent victim. Her intentions are soon discovered not to be friendly, however, and during the first phase of the fight she will be pacing back and forth, grabbing the hero whenever they come too close to her and restraining them in place while draining their supply of Hearts. Once Camilla has been defeated, attacking Laura will make her throw off her dress and reveal a black leotard underneath, along with black thigh high boots, and now also fashioning cat-like ears (removed in The Dracula X Chronicles), in an allusion to Konami Lady, a mascot character from Konami. From here on, she will start attacking the player with flying kicks. When defeated, she gets on her knees and starts expelling a lot of hearts. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Laura appears as a common enemy in ''Portrait of Ruin, no longer seen around her vampire mistress, Carmilla. When first encountered, she will be sitting in a chair. As the player approaches, she will stand up and say: "Here I am!", after which she will walk rapidly toward them. If she gets close enough, she will grab them and start draining their HP. If attacked, she will shed her dress and reveal her true form, starting to attack from then on with martial arts moves. She jumps and flips around a lot, so the best weapons of choice would be those that trace a large arc, like a great sword or an axe. ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles In ''Dracula X Chronicles, besides repeating her role from Rondo of Blood during Carmilla's boss fight, Laura also takes the guise of Annette in the Clock Tower in order to trick the player into thinking it's actually her, since she resides in the same room where Annette was rescued in the original game. When the player approaches her, she will stand up and behave in the same manner as she did in the boss battle from Stage 4'. Encountering Laura in the Clock Tower automatically traduces in the player having to fight a vampirized Annette later in the game, thus preventing them the opportunity of getting the good ending, since a key is required in order to unlock one of the two cells found in the level: the one where Laura awaits, or the one where the real Annette is being held prisoner. The key will be lost upon use, thus allowing only one cell to be opened. Item Data Gallery PoR Illustrated Acrobat.JPG|'Lauras illustration from ''Portrait of Ruin DXC Laura.jpg|'Laura' from The Dracula X Chronicles DXC Laura2.jpg|'Laura' disguised as Annette in The Dracula X Chronicles Trivia *Laura bears a slight resemblance to Konami Lady, a character from Konami Wai Wai World, both in her overall outfit style and fighting methods. See also *Carmilla es:Laura Category:Female Monsters Category:Literary Enemies Category:Vampires Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses